The Most Beautiful Thing in The World
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: *birthday fic for Hinata, 2010* "Terima kasih sudah memberiku hadiah terindah di dunia." Hadiah terindah tidak selalu harus berupa benda. Dan kini aku mengerti, hal terindah di dunia yang ada dalam dirimu. Keberanianmu.#edited
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Holaaa, _Readers_! Ada yang masih inget sama Light (Light-Sapphire-Chan), nggak? Kangen sama Light nggak? Hohoho, karena Light sendiri kangeeeen sama RnR! :D

Light peringatkan dari awal, akan ada _skip_ adegan di bagian pertempuran. Jadi, mohon maaf untuk pecinta cerita aksi, tidak pada tempatnya kalau mengharapkan adegan aksi yang menarik di fic ini. *lirik _genre_*

_Dozo, Minna-sama!_

_Disclaimer: _

Masashi Kishimoto

Aqua Timez

.

Rambu-rambu lalu lintas sebelum baca:

_Alternate Reality, original character, OOCness, bit typo(s), spoiler, and etc. _

.

_Special backsound: _

Sen no Yoru wo Koete _by_ Aqua Timez

Ket++:

_**Bold+Italic:**_ _**terjemahan lirik lagu**_.

.

_Have a nice read!_ ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Do you not love me?**_

.

#~**~#

_Birthday_ fic _special for_ Hinata,

.

The Most Beautiful Thing in The World

_Chapter_ 1

.

**I'm Reaching Out for You**

.

_By_: MoonLite Crystal

#~**~#

.

Di siang hari musim gugur yang santai seperti saat ini, karena tidak ada misi, kini Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan di distrik pertokoan Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Ichiraku Ramen, sesekali warga menyapanya ramah dan memberikannya sesuatu. Biarpun Naruto sudah menolak, bagi mereka yang memberikan Naruto memaksanya untuk menerima. Karena merasa tak enak untuk lebih 'keras kepala' menolak lagi, Naruto akhirnya menerima semua hadiah tersebut. Sekarang saja, semua bawaannya sudah memenuhi satu kantung plastik.

Dengan makanan sebanyak yang diberikan, sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi membeli ramen, tapi, Uzumaki yang satu itu merasa ramen adalah makanan wajibnya, jika makan tanpa ramen, rasanya makan terasa hambar. Lagi pula, dingin-dingin di musim gugur seperti ini tentu sangat enak makan sesuatu yang hangat-hangat.

Jadi, saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk membeli ramen. Ia tidak diberi misi oleh _Godaime_ Hokage, wanita berusia berkepala lima itu berkata bahwa ia butuh istirahat, dan tidak diijinkan menerima misi.

Toh, dia memang lelah. Sekali ini saja biarkan ia bersantai, sebelum bersiap menghadapi masalah yang menentukan masa depan dunia Shinobi.

Belok kiri di tikungan ini, adalah blok di mana warung-warung yang menyajikan ramen berjajar rapi dengan wangi sedapnya yang mengundang pengunjung untuk menyicipinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan berbelok di tikungan dengan senyum terkembang. _'Oh, miso ramen! Aku datang!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

BRAAAK!

BRUUUK!

"_Ittaiii_!"

"U-ukh…"

Sayang sekali, Naruto tidak dapat mewujudkan keinginannya membeli ramen saat itu juga.

Naruto dan seseorang yang ditabraknya di tikungan sama-sama mengaduh kesakitan, masing-masing dari mereka jatuh terduduk berhadapan. Baru saja Naruto hendak mengomeli orang yang—menurutnya—telah berani menabraknya, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata orang yang ditabraknya, barang bawaan mereka masing-masing jatuh tercecer dan terlupakan.

"_Go… go… -menasai_!" Si penabraknya cepat-cepat berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badan tanda meminta maaf. "_Hontou ni gomenasai_!"

"_Na-nani_?" Naruto segera berdiri dengan wajah panik. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. "Ha-harusnya aku yang meminta maaf! _Gomen ne_!"

"_Gomenasai_…"

Sejenak Naruto merasa salah tingkah, ia mengenali orang yang menabraknya, orang yang ditabraknya tak juga mengangkat kepalanya. Tetap membungkuk tanpa mencoba melihatnya. Orang seperti dia membungkuk minta maaf padanya? Ah, dilihati dan menjadi pusat perhatian oleh orang sebanyak ini saja sudah membuat malu!

"O-oi!"

"_Gomenasai_…"

"Oiii!"

"_Gomenasai_…"

"OOOIII! Dengarkan aku! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Hinata!" kata Naruto kencang. Naruto nyaris menghembuskan napas lega mendengar gadis berambut indigo itu tak lagi bersuara. Tapi, kelanjutannya…

"_Gomenasai_…"

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"_Gomena_—"

Diraihnya kedua bahu dibungkus jaket ungu itu dengan kedua tangannya, dibantunya Hinata berdiri tegak kembali, sepasang mata ungu mudanya membelalak terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan tegas. "Berhenti meminta maaf karena kau tidak salah, Hinata. Aku yang menabrakmu!"

Beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, Hinata kembali menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat, tertutupi helai-helai rambut yang terurai tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Gomenasai_…" ucap putri keturunan Hyuuga pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, dan menepuk kening tannya. "_Kami-sama_…" desah Naruto. "Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti mengatakan '_gomenasai_', atau aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!" kata Naruto setengah mengancam.

Kekhawatiran Naruto memang beralasan, melihat Hinata yang tak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun, dikiranya gadis itu akan kembali meminta maaf. Tapi, tidak. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega.

"_Sumimasen_," ucapnya pelan tanpa mendongak kembali. Gadis itu lekas berlutut dan mengumpulkan barang-barang yang terjatuh berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Eh, ya… Biar kubantu!" Naruto ikut berlutut dan mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka. Diam-diam Naruto merasa lega, untung saja makanan-makanannya tidak tumpah. Bisa mengotori jalan jika tumpah berserakan!

Keduanya bekerja dalam diam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Naruto yang biasa dikenal heboh, ramai dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun itu juga memilih diam. Orang-orang yang semua berhenti beraktifitas karena memerhatikan mereka, kini kembali pada aktifitas semula atau berlalulalang, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari lebih teliti apa masih ada barang yang belum terambil. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku berwarna oranye yang jatuh terbuka, tak jauh dari buku tersebut, sebuah pena berwarna biru tergeletak. Naruto meraihnya. Tentu dua barang ini bukan miliknya, di baliknya buku tersebut, sehelai pita menggantung di buku, dibersihkannya dari debu dan serpihan kerikil.

Sepasang mata birunya menemukan satu halaman pada buku yang terbuka yang ditandai dengan sehelai pita berwarna kuning cerah, kertasnya polos berwarna oranye, dan beberapa baris tulisan tangan yang rapi menghias di atas kertas itu.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh sesaat pada Hinata, lalu berdiri dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Hinata mengulurkan kantung plastik yang—ajaibnya—telah tertata rapi. Seingatnya, ketika mengumpulkan barang dan makanan tadi, ia asal main memasukkan barang ke kantung plastik. Gadis itu pasti sudah merapikannya.

"_Sankyuu_…" Naruto menerima sekantung plastik yang diberikan Hinata, dan kemudian mengacungkan pena berwarna biru itu. "Ini milikmu?"

Senyum lega merekah di wajah Hinata. "Ku-kukira pulpenku hilang…" Diambilnya pena itu dari tangan Naruto. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Naruto-_kun_!" katanya sambil mendekap pena yang tadi ditemukannya juga tas tangan berwarna ungu yang dibawanya.

"Apa buku ini juga kepunyaanmu?"

Wajah gembira Hinata yang penuh kelegaan lenyap seketika. Dengan kaku dia kembali memandang Naruto yang nyengir lebar seraya mengulurkan bukunya. Oh, tidak… Di antara sekian banyak orang yang melihat dan menemukan bukunya, Hinata sangat berharap jika yang sedang memegang buku saat ini tentu bukan seseorang yang kini paling disayangi Konoha dan seisinya. Hinata memejamkan mata, dan kelopak matanya kembali membuka.

Yang dilihatnya tetap sama; Naruto yang nyengir dan masih memegang buku miliknya.

"I-iya. _A-ar-arigatou_…" Hinata mengambil buku itu dari tangan Naruto, memeluknya erat lalu membungkukkan badan pada Naruto. "A-aku duluan, Naruto-_kun. Sumi-mi-ma-sen_…" pamitnya terbata-bata, tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, gadis itu segera melarikan diri dari hadapan Naruto.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, suara Hinata terdengar bergetar hambar di telinganya, wajah gadis itu terlihat ketakutan dan dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya masih terpaku di tempat yang sama saat ditinggalkan. Cengirannya perlahan pudar, secuil rasa bersalah muncul di sudut hatinya.

Apakah dirinya membuat kesalahan hingga Hinata seolah terlihat takut padanya? Apa Hinata tadi melihatnya yang mencoba ingin membaca buku miliknya? Ah, dia kan tidak berniat jahat untuk mengambil buku milik Hinata…

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju tempat tinggalnya, masih terbayang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, membuatnya merasakan rasa bersalah tanpa alasan yang jelas hingga sampai di apartemen miliknya.

'_Aku harus meminta maaf pada Hinata!'_

.

#~**~#

.

Keesokan harinya, bukannya pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk meminta misi pada _Godaime_-Hokage, Naruto justru berkeliling Konoha mencari seseorang yang membuatnya memendam rasa bersalah yang mengganjal hatinya. Pemuda maniak ramen itu tak bertanya pada seseorang pun, ia tak mau dicurigai karena dikira melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Oke, perkiraannya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, apapun bisa terjadi tanpa kita sangka, bukan?

Sayang sekali, Naruto tidak dapat menahan niat awalnya untuk tidak bertanya pada siapapun, buktinya, setelah sampai di depan gerbang klan Hyuuga, seseorang anak perempuan yang keluar dari gerbang kompleks klan Hyuuga yang megah, dicegat olehnya.

"Apa Hinata ada di rumah?" tanya Naruto tanpa berminat basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Anak yang dicegat olehnya menggeleng. "Dia sedang pergi. Latihan di lapangan tim sepuluh. Tadi pagi sih bilangnya berla—hei!"

"Terima kasih, ya!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya asal ke arah belakang, langkah kakinya berpacu dengan cepat menuju tempat yang tadi disebutkan oleh seorang anak perempuan keturunan Hyuuga. Senyum lega terkembang di wajah tampannya.

"_Matte_!" serunya. Namun posisi Naruto saat ini terlalu jauh untuk mendengar seruannya yang terlewat pelan. Setelah menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berjalan, dia bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi itu dia… Pahlawan Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, eh?"

.

#~**~#

.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya tepat saat waktu menunjukkan tengah hari, dihampirinya sebuah pohon berdaun kuning kecoklatan dan beranting kering, tempat ia menaruh barang bawaannya. Setelah meminum air dalam botol minum yang terdapat dalam tasnya, kini ia tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan sehelai handuk kering yang dibawanya.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya dengan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas, disandangnya ransel miliknya. Sedikit kecerobohannya adalah tidak menutup resleting tas dengan benar, buku kesayangan miliknya tersembul keluar dari dalam ransel ungu miliknya.

Siang hari ini terasa berbeda. Matahari bersinar redup, tersaput awan dan kabut yang dihembuskan oleh angin dingin. Namun dia tetap berlatih saat cuaca tak bersahabat seperti ini, bukan karena ingin menyakiti dirinya, hanya berlatih… dia tidak cukup baik sebagai shinobi Konoha jika sesuatu hal yang buruk seperti perang terjadi.

Saat memulai langkah pertama, kakinya terantuk akar sang pohon yang semula tempatnya menaruh barang bawaannya. Ia nyaris terjatuh namun berhasil menjaga keseimbangan. Setelah menghela napas lega, ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari sungai, masuk ke dalam hutan yang sudah akrab sebagai tempatnya melatih diri.

Tak disadarinya buku miliknya jatuh tergelelak di atas rerumputan hijau, di sebelah akar sang pohon yang tadi tak sengaja membuatnya tersandung.

.

#~**~#

_**It doesn't matter to me either way**_

_**No matter how much I wish for it**_

_**There are a lot of things in this world that can't be changed**_

_**That's right,**_

#~**~#

.

Perlahan tapi pasti kecepatan larinya menurun, hingga kini ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar lapangan latihan tim sepuluh. Pandangannya mengitari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya untuk mencari seseorang. Sunyi—hanya suara napasnya yang terengah yang mengusir keheningan, tak ada siapa-siapa.

Sudah terlambatkah?

"_Chikushou_…"erangnya kesal memecah kesunyian.

Kedua tangan tan miliknya terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ia yang berdiri di dekat sebatang pohon lantas berniat menendang asal akar pohon tersebut untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

BUK!

Ada yang melayang terhempas menjauh? Tidak mungkin akar sampai terhempas sejauh itu padahal ia tidak menendang begitu kencang, kan?

Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata biru jernihnya. Bukan akar yang ditendangnya, melainkan sebuah buku catatan kecil. Setelah menghela napas panjang, dihampirinya sang buku yang kini terjatuh di atas rerumputan di lapangan terbuka. Dipungutnya buku tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh yang mencuat ke permukaan hatinya saat meraba buku itu…

…hei, bukankah buku ini milik seseorang yang sedang dicari olehnya?

Baru saja kemarin ia mengembalikan buku yang ia genggam pada pemiliknya. Namun kenapa buku tersebut sekarang ada di lapangan tim sepuluh tanpa jejak dari sang pemilik?

Berarti orang yang dicarinya memang tadi benar berada di lapangan tim sepuluh?

Diedarkannya pandangan sejauh jangkauan penglihatan yang dimilikinya, sedikit perasaan harap di hatinya benar-benar menginginkan gadis pemilik buku oranye akan muncul dari suatu tempat. Menghampirinya untuk meminta kembali bukunya.

Konyol. Dia sendiri menyadari kalau dia seorang diri di tempat terbuka seluas ini. Tak ada jejak yang ditinggalkan gadis bermata sewarna lavender itu. Itu berarti ia harus mencarinya kembali!

Pemuda itu menatap lekat buku dalam genggamannya, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Senyum lega mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan, tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa mengerti mengapa ia merasa lega.

Mungkin karena telah berhasil mendapatkan alasan kecil untuk bertemu kembali dengan sang gadis, yang membuatnya berkeliling dan menyusuri seluk-beluk Konoha sekali lagi?

Ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah meninggalkan lapangan latihan tim sepuluh, setelah itu berlari tenggelam dalam hembusan angin musim gugur, hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Perasaannya begitu optimis, sebentar lagi ia pasti bertemu dengan gadis yang dicarinya!

Andai saja dia menoleh ke belakang…

Andai saja pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang dicari-carinya…

Dia pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya telah kembali ke lapangan tempat berlatih tim sepuluh, yang berniat untuk mencari benda miliknya yang hilang.

Tak usah ditanyakan bagaimana perasaan sang gadis sekarang, dirasakannya dengan pasti perasaan terpesona karena senyum lega pemuda yang kemarin berjumpa dengannya, sekaligus panik setengah mati—karena benda berharga miliknya yang menyimpaan rahasianya ada dalam genggaman sang pemuda yang turut mencari dirinya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan perasaannya kembali, gadis yang memiliki warna mata selembut lavender itu terkejut. Pada dirinya sendiri, yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia—sekali lagi—terpesona oleh pemuda itu. Padahal yang tadi itu hanya senyuman lega biasa, bukan pula tertuju untuknya, melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat sang gadis berdebar tak karuan.

'_Kami-sama… Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tak usah kau sangkal lagi, tak usah kau mencoba untuk melupakannya, Hinata…

…kau _memang_ menyayanginya.

Dan tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang dapat menghentikan rasa sayangmu untuknya.

.

#~**~#

_**And only the fact that**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**Is a truth that's unchangeable by anyone**_

#~**~#

.

Perkiraan optimisnya salah.

Pada kenyataannya, sang pemuda tak juga berhasil bertemu dengan sang gadis. Bukan karena dia tidak mau mencari sang gadis, melainkan saat hari itu berakhir, pemuda yang identik dengan warna oranye itu tidak menemukan dia.

Keesokan harinya?

Oh, Teman… setumpuk masalah datang beruntun padanya!

Bagaimana bisa ia sempat mencari gadis pemilik buku oranye jika masalahnya itu memang sangat penting dan butuh diprioritaskan?

Bahkan walaupun buku oranye itu kini selalu terpendam di saku jaketnya, saat tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, dirinya justru lupa tentang buku, perasaan bersalahnya, dan menyapa sang gadis saja tidak dilakukannya!

Penyesalan itu kian mengembang di hatinya. Mengapa saat ia bisa mengingat semua yang ingin dilakukannya saat bertemu sang gadis, gadis itu justru tidak ada di hadapannya?

Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berlarut-larut dalam rasa sesal. Tidak bisa. Rangkaian kejadian tak terduga silih berganti menghadangnya, hingga kini ia memutuskan untuk berlatih dengan seorang _Jinchuuriki_ lain yang dapat mengendalikan _Bijuu_ dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia juga ingin bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

'_Tempat ini aneh…'_ pikirnya saat berlatih mengendalikan _chakra_ Kyuubi.

Latihannya juga tak kalah aneh. Menumpuk batu-batu yang nyaris tak berbentuk dengan seluruh tubuh diselimuti chakra! Yang benar saja! Batu-batu itu sudah hancur bahkan tanpa ia meremasnya—tentu saja karena tangannya diselimuti _chakra_ yang bukan sembarang _chakra_. Namun dia dapat menyelesaikan latihannya dengan baik sesuai yang diajarkan pria berkulit gelap yang senang bernyanyi dengan perpaduan antara _rap_ dan _enka_.

Mengapa tempat ini terus berguncang? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di luar sana? Mengapa Yamato-_Sensei _tak juga kembali untuk datang memantau latihannya? Mengapa dirinya dibodoh-bodohi?

Mengapa sekelumit perasaan tak bernama membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman?

Benarkah ini yang dinamakan 'firasat buruk'?

Membuatnya gelisah dan akhirnya tidak lagi dapat fokus pada misi rahasia tingkat S—persetan dengan itu semua—seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang padanya. Ia tidak dapat lagi membendung rasa penasarannya. Didesaknya setiap orang untuk mengatakan situasi dan kondisi yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini.

_Kami-sama_…

Bodoh! Sungguh bodoh! Aliansi Shinobi justru melindungi dirinya atas pidato Gaara sebagai Jendral Presiden?

Tak peduli dengan semua tindakannya yang mengesankan orang lain… Tapi, Aliansi Shinobi mempunyai kru yang jumlahnya mencapai ribuan orang… dan ribuan orang itu ingin melindunginya hanya karena dia diinginkan Akatsuki? Memang tidak hanya melindunginya, penduduk sipil juga…

Tetap saja! Baginya ini suatu penghinaan! Apa dunia tidak tahu kalau dirinya kuat? Tidak ada yang mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya telah mengalahkan enam orang Pain? Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dialah yang membuat kesepakatan dengan Nagato pemilik mata Rinnegan yang legendaris?

"Jangan marah seperti itu, Bocah."

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kalian menyembunyikan semua ini dari—"

"—kalau kau turun ke medan perang saat ini juga, apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat emosimu tidak terkendali, hm?"

"Aku sedang tidak bicara tentang emosi atau—"

"—cukup." Killer Bee membenarkan letak posisi kacamata yang ia kenakan. "Kalau kau mau turun saat ini juga, kujamin kau bahkan tidak akan mampu mengalahkan shinobi yang kemampuannya saja jauh tak mampu melebihimu, Naruto."

Pemuda pemilik nama Naruto Uzumaki itu terkesiap. Suara itu bernada tajam, kata-katanya seakan menamparnya, terhempas pada kenyataan bahwa perkataan Killer Bee memang benar.

Amarah Naruto menyurut, tatapannya menjadi sayu. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut pirangnya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Killer Bee menepuk pundak Naruto, tanpa kata menanyakan alasan sebenarnya di balik kemarahan pemuda yang di tubuhnya tersegel _Bijuu_ ekor sembilan.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang mati—atau bahkan semuanya mati—hanya karena satu orang… terlebih jika orang tersebut adalah aku."

"Oke~ sekarang juga kita menuju ke medan laga, _Onii-chan_!" rap Killer Bee dengan nada menghibur. "Mungkin akan banyak yang terluka—sampai kondisi kritis, tapi kurasa tidak akan ada satu shinobi pun yang ingin mati dalam peperangan ini."

"Tak ada yang mau mati." Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Saat itulah dia teringat sesuatu…, dan seseorang.

Ah,_ mati_… ya?

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mati, Bocah."

Senyum Naruto terkembang, miring dan seakan dipaksakan. "Jangan merendahkanku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak merendahkan~ hanya memperingatkan~"

"Aku tidak mau mati. Dan pasti tidak mati."

"Jangan sombong dulu, Nak~ kalau benar-benar mati, tahu rasa kau~"

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mati kapan saja—bunuh diri, misalnya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa…" Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang telah lama tersimpan di dalam saku jaket hitam dan oranye miliknya.

"…apakah buku itu penting? _Lemme guess~ is that gift from Uciha_?"

Biarpun matanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam, Bee dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tersenyum tulus. Terlihat lebih lega dan ringan.

"Bukan." Naruto meraba buku oranye dalam genggamannya. "Buku ini milik seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal."

"Hm… lalu, kenapa buku itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Kebetulan saja aku menemukan buku ini di suatu tempat… Aku mau mengembalikannya, sayangnya tidak punya kesempatan."

"Kalau begitu, carilah kesempatan."

"Tapi si kesempatan menjauh darikuuu…" kata Naruto lemas.

"Buat saja kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya. Satu lagi, jangan pernah baca isi bukunya, Nak. Kurasa, jika seorang gadis memiliki catatan, biasanya banyak rahasianya…"

"Baik—_NANIII_?" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Killer Bee yang berwajah inosen. "Ta-ta-tahu darimana kalau pemilik buku ini—"

"Ck, ck. Ada tulisan di depan _cover_ polos buku ini, bagian pojok kanan atas! Tertulis 'Hinata Hyuuga'. Dan aku yakin sekali, itu nama anak perempuan dari Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Kau mengenal Hiashi Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kenalan di masa lalukuuu~"

"Hmm… Hiashi Hyuuga itu seperti apa orangnya?"

Killer Bee tersenyum tipis. "Tak perlu kau tahu, Nak~ yang penting sekarang fokuslah dengan dirimu sendiri! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di medan pertempuran, persiapkan dirimu!"

"_Hai_." Naruto mengangguk. Ada getar semangat dan keberanian yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan pemuda itu bergegas menyiapkan perlengkapan dan persenjataan seadanya yang sekiranya diperlukannya saat di medan perang nanti.

Pemuda keturunan _Yondaime_-Hokage itu tak henti berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatannya, semua orang yang disayanginya, dan semua orang yang tak bersalah.

.

#~**~#

_**Passing through 1000 nights**_

_**I want to tell you**_

_**There's something that I have to tell you**_

_**I want to be loved **_

_**But you don't seem to love me**_

_**I wander about, within that repetition**_

#~**~#

**.**

**To be continued**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang luput dari pengamatan Light._ Hontou ni gomenasai_…(_._)a

.

Selamat hari Ibu! (walau sudah lewat)

Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata! (walau belum datang)

Weeits! Jangan ngomel dulu gara-gara cuma chapter hanya seperti ini! Tenang aja, masih ada kelanjutannya, kok! Teror saja saya via FB *sering OL di sana* buat update fic! Hahaha~ fic ini kelanjutannya bakal update saat ultah Hinata!

Dengan publish-nya fic ini, Light bangkit dari hiatus hanya selama liburan sampe sebelum laptop dan modem disitaaa!(nyaampunujianbentarlagi!) T_T

Untuk Kawan-kawan NHL yang baru di FNI! Salam kenal dari Light!:D Maaf ya belum bisa RnR…(_._) kalau yang bangkotan, UPDATE fic-nya dong, Bro! Sis! Krisis fic NH~ krisis fic NH! ^_~

(dikau sendiri bagaimanaaa, Light? #gigaplak)

Na, jangan cuma baca, yah~ kasih review yang manis juga dong buat Light!:D

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diharapkan adanya! ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Terima kasih sudah RnR_ chapter _lalu! Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah _alert/fave_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_…^_^

_Dozo, Minna-sama!_

_Disclaimer: _

Masashi Kishimoto

Aqua Timez

.

_Warning_:

_Alternate Reality, original character, OOCness, OC, a little bit typo, spoiler Manga Naruto, mild-language, etc. _

.

_Special backsound: _

Sen no Yoru wo Koete _by_ Aqua Timez

Ket++:

_**Bold+Italic:**_ _**terjemahan lirik lagu**_.

.

_Have a nice read!_ ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**I found a single answer**_

_**Even scared and even hurt**_

_**I can tell the peson that I love**_

_**"I love you."**_

.

#~**~#

_Birthday_ fic _special for_ Hinata,

.

The Most Beautiful Thing in The World

_Chapter 2_

.

**When You're Gone**

.

_By_: MoonLite Crystal

#~**~#

.

"Kau sudah mempunyai ilmu baru, eh, Madara?"

"Perlukah kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya ilmu baru dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ adalah orang yang diinginkan Orochimaru-_sama_."

"Terkutuklah ular busuk itu… Kuberitahu satu hal, Kabuto. Tanpa aku menjaganya dari Orochimaru, Sasuke bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia senjata pamungkas kita, jangan remehkan dia."

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkannya karena aku tahu persis potensinya, Madara. Ah, kuingatkan satu hal padamu, Sasuke-_kun_ pernah bersama dengan mereka. Bukannya tak mungkin kalau mereka berhasil merebut Sasuke-_kun_ kembali dari kita."

"…"

"Tentu kau ingat seseorang yang paling gigih membawa Sasuke-_kun _kembali, kan? Ya, Naruto-_kun_ itu bagai magnet, dia seakan menarik semua orang yang menolaknya untuk berada dekat padanya hingga terjadi relasi yang menguntungkan untuk Naruto-_kun_ dan pihak Aliansi Shinobi."

"Aku membencinya. Anak itu mengingatkanku padanya."

"Karena itu, aku bersedia memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Kurasa aku mengetahui kelemahan Naruto-_kun_."

Markas tempat mereka berbincang-bincang, sesaat diselimuti kesunyian.

Sepasang mata Kabuto menyipit tajam ke dalam sepasang mata yang yang bersinar bimbang di balik topeng milik Madara. Kabuto benar-benar ingin agar Madara mempercayainya. Setelah itu, mungkin saja dia bisa mempelajari rahasia-rahasia ilmu Madara.

"Pastikan kalau kau benar-benar mengetahui kelemahan bocah sialan itu."

Diam-diam Kabuto menghela napas lega. "Tentu saja, Madara—" Senyum licik terkembang di wajah Kabuto. "—_sama_."

Kabuto berjalan meninggalkan Madara. Dan Uchiha itu kembali bersuara. "Kemana lagi kau mau pergi?"

Kabuto menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Madara. "Kau harus ikut denganku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang kusukai."

Madara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ini bukan saatnya aku bertemu dengan seorang '_menantu_'. Berhenti bermain-main denganku, Kabuto."

Kabuto terkekeh-kekeh. "Tenang saja, kau juga bukan kakekku. Kurasa setelah kau bertemu dengan _Yamato Nadeshiko_, kau pasti akan tertarik."

Madara yang semula tak tampak tertarik, segera menghujamkan pandangan tajam pada Kabuto. "Kalau yang kau maksudkan itu gadis yang mencoba membunuh Sasuke, lebih baik tak usah."

Kabuto menggeleng. "Sakura-_chan_ bukanlah _Yamato Nadeshiko_. Sekedari info, _Yamato Nadeshiko_ itu menguasai semua elemen dengan baik saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ah, sudahlah… Makan waktu lama menjelaskan padamu, ikut saja denganku, Madara-_sama_."

Madara yang dikuasai rasa penasaran yang samar terlihat darinya, mengikuti langkah Kabuto yang masuk ke dalam hutan dengan pepohonan yang nyaris gundul karena daun-daunnya telah meranggas di musim gugur.

.

#~**~#

_**Putting my feelings into words is scary, but…**_

_**I can tell the peson that I love**_

_**"I love you."**_

#~**~#

.

Sebuah lonceng berdentang merdu menyelimuti medan perang.

Mendendangkan semerbak suara kedamaian dan ketentaraman bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Pada suara itulah dia terhanyut dan konsentrasi untuk melawan musuhnya terpecah. Frekuensi suara lonceng kian mengencang, seakan bersemangat memanggilnya untuk menggapai kedamaian yang tak pasti. Meraih si lonceng untuk dibunyikannya sesuka hati.

Musuh yang beringas hendak menerkamnya, dan ia tidak peduli—karena ia mengira kedamaian yang dinantikan adanya akhirnya benar-benar datang dan tak ada lagi musuh—saat seseorang melindunginya dan bertarung melawan musuh tersebut.

Dan dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan medan perang. Dia penasaran dengan suara lonceng yang menuntunnya untuk memasuki pedalaman hutan dengan pepohonan nyaris gundul tanpa daun-daun, dia dapat merasakan hanya dirinya seorang yang mendengar suara lonceng berbunyi merdu.

Saat suara si lonceng lenyap, kesadarannya kembali. Segera saja ia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Dalam hati ia memarahi diri, mengapa ia bisa lengah dan terhipnotis dengan suara lonceng yang merdu mendamaikannya ternyata palsu?

Dia hanya seorang diri di hutan ini. Namun ia dapat merasakan aliran chakra yang samar berada di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat tak ada pergerakan, dia mulai merasa bahwa musuh yang mengundangnya dengan suara lonceng mempermainkannya. Sang Pelaku hanya ingin memata-matainya.

Baru saja dia hendak pergi meninggalkan hutan, hujan kunai dan shuriken mengarah padanya. Berkat kesigapannya yang menghindar dengan gesit dan balas melemparkan kunai dan shuriken, tak ada satu pun kunai atau shuriken yang melukainya.

Senjata bertemu senjata, berdentang nyaring bunyinya saat saling beradu. Hingga akhirnya banyak yang terpecah dan menancap di batang pepohonan, pula ada yang tercecer menusuk tanah berhiaskan rumput hijau.

Seorang shinobi dengan _hitai-ate_ yang disilang tepat di bagian tengah menghadangnya. Dilihat dari sorot mata kejam shinobi tersebut, berarti shinobi itu juga berada dalam pengaruh jurus terlarang yang membangkitkan jiwa dan raga yang telah mati.

Hatinya miris dan tak tega melihat manusia tak berperasaan yang kini tengah dilawannya olehnya, seakan diperbudak menjadi senjata oleh seseorang yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

Padahal wajah shinobi itu mengguratkan kebaikan hati yang dapat dilihat mata hatinya.

Ia sungguh iba dan tidak tega untuk melukai shinobi yang melukainya, namun ia tidak mau membuang waktu lebih dari ini. Terpaksa ia harus memamakai jurus tersebut yang sudah dilatihnya hingga keakuratan serangannya mencapai seratus persen.

Saat sedang bersiap mengeluarkan jurus tersebut, musuhnya telah berhasil mengangkatnya dengan satu cekikan di leher. Napasnya sesak, namun ia tetap menyarangkan satu pukulan telak yang lembut pada perbatasan tipis antara dada dan perut shinobi yang mencekiknya.

"_Jyuuken_…" bisiknya lemah.

Cengkeraman pada lehernya terlepas seketika, ia terbanting jatuh ke tanah dan terbatuk-batuk berusaha mengatur kembali sistem pernapasannya. Sementara musuhnya telah terkapar setelah melepaskan teriakan pilu atas rasa sakit yang diberikan olehnya lewat jurus bernama _'Jyuuken'_ itu.

Darah mengalir tipis di sudut bibirnya. Dan ia tidak mempedulikannya, ia menghampiri musuhnya yang kini terbaring terlentang dan mata terbelalak.

Mengerikan.

Menyedihkan.

Sungguh.

"_Gomenasai_, _Ojii-san_…" lirihnya yang terduduk di sebelah shinobi itu. "Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud melukai _Ojii-san_."

Dan shinobi lelaki paruh baya itu kini telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah mendengar suara sedih seseorang yang mengalahkannya. Perasaannya hidup kembali. Kelemahan dari jutsu _Edo-Tensei_.

"Pemenang tidak layak menangis, _Onee-chan_…" bisik shinobi yang berasal dari Sunagakure itu lemah. "…jika kau lemah, kau akan kalah."

Dia terkesiap kaget mendengar perkataan musuhnya. "_Ojii-san_…"

"Tak kusangka aku dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis sepertimu—ukh-uhuuuk!" Persis seperti dugaannya, Paman itu memang baik hati.

Sepasang mata beriris lavendernya digenangi airmata. "To-tolong jangan bicara lagi, aku akan memanggilkan _medic-nin_ untukmu, _Ojii-san_…"

"T-tak perlu… kalau me-memulihkanku, mereka a-akan kembali m-menjadikanku se-seperti bo-boneka. P-pergilah…"

"Mereka?"

"Ya, a-aku tak tahu pastinya siapa. _Demo, Onee-chan_… kau ha-harus segera meninggalkan t-tempat ini—uhuuuk!"

Dia menelan ludah pahit saat mendengar kata-kata shinobi yang berada dalam pangkuannya bercucuran darah. Dan Paman itu tertawa kecil di sela batuk darahnya. "A-aku mempunyai a-anak ang-k-kat p-perempuan di S-Sunagakure… Matsuri na-namanya, ma-maukah kau be-berte-teman de-dengannya?"

"Iya. Iya… Tentu saja aku mau, _O-Ojii-san_." Setetes airmata mengalir di sudut matanya, namun cepat-cepat ia hapus dengan lengan bajunya.

"Sia-a-pa namamu, _Onee-chan_?"

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ia kembali mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh. "Hinata…"

"Na-nama yang c-cantik, se-seperti orangnya… sa-sayangnya ka-kau tak boleh seiba i-ini pada mu-s-suhmu." Paman baik hati itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, meringkuk kesakitan. "_Arigatou na_, Hinata… su-sudah mengembalikan pe-perasaanku kemba-ba-li. A-aku i-ingin meli-li-lihat _Hinata_ bersinar…" Matanya kian terpejam, dan seulas senyum bahagia melengkung di bibirnya.

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu, _O-Ojii-san_… Kita harus ke tempat pengobatan sekarang juga… _Ojii-san_… _Ojii-san_!"

Kini Paman baik hati itu telah wafat dengan damai di pangkuan Hinata. Wafat dengan terhormat di medan perang sekalipun bukan berpihak pada Aliansi Shinobi—itupun karena ia dipengaruhi. Sementara gadis yang semula menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisannya, sekarang tidak lagi berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, tidak lagi menghapus jejak airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Ia membaringkan sang Paman, ia memanjatkan doa untuk Paman yang merupakan Ayah angkat Matsuri, agar beristirahat tenang dalam tidur abadinya.

Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, kan, Madara-_sama_?"

"Kau benar, Kabuto. Dia berbakat untuk menjadi senjata pamungkas kita…"

Kewaspadaan Hinata tidak berkurang, sekarang ia tahu siapa dalang di balik semua manusia yang bangkit kembali dari matinya. Perlahan Hinata bangkit berdiri, lalu membalikkan badannya, dua sosok yang pernah ditemuinya kini berhadapan dengannya.

Mata beriris seperti lavender itu memandang kedua lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan orang-orang seperti Madara dan Kabuto yang mengusik kehidupan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati. Hinata kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sempurna. Urat-urat bermunculan dan menebal di sekitar matanya. Sepasang mata keturunan khas klan Hyuuga.

"Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Hinata-_chan_," sapa Kabuto ramah.

Madara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang merayunya."

"Niatnya memang begitu. Sayang sekali, tak akan bisa. Mungkin yang mampu hanya Naruto-_kun_."

Madara terperanjat, lekas ia menoleh terkejut pada Kabuto yang menyeringai licik, lalu dialihkannya pandangan pada Hinata yang responnya di luar perkiraannya—benar-benar terlihat marah. Sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang dasarnya memang jenius, ia mengerti maksud Kabuto membawanya bertemu Hinata dan memancing gadis itu agar mengeluarkan kemampuan terpendamnya.

"_Wakkatteiru_… dia memang benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika kalian ingin menyakiti Naruto-_kun_!" tandas Hinata tegas. Gadis itu begitu tegar dan tak gentar walaupun di hadapannya ada dua orang shinobi yang paling berbahaya dan ditakuti di masa ini.

"_Sharingan_…"

Setelah memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali, kini mata sharingan berbentuk seperti teratai berdarah berlatarkan kegelapan bersinar di balik topeng Madara. Sharingan-_User Master_ itu mengirim Hinata pada genjutsu yang tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat jutsu seperti itu sebelumnya…" gumam Kabuto. Ah, ada berapa banyak rahasia yang dimiliki oleh pria di sebelahnya ini?

Hinata yang diserang genjutsu, berusaha mengucapkan jutsu untuk melepaskan diri dari genjutsu istimewa yang digunakan Madara untuk mengontrolnya.

Gadis itu merasa berlari sekuat tenaga, dikejar seluruh kenangan manis yang dalam genjutsu ini semakin lama terasa semakin menakutkan. Semua orang yang disayanginya berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dalam ketakutan dan kegelapan genjutsu.

"_Kau hanya bisa mencoreng nama baik klan." _

"_Aku tidak mau punya Kakak lemah sepertimu!" _

"_Takdirmu tidak akan pernah berjalan sempurna karena kepengecutanmu, Hinata…" _

'_Onegaishimasu_, _Chichi_, Hanabi-_chan_, Neji-_Nii_… '

"_Akamaru, Shino dan aku lelah selalu melindungimu yang lemah!" _

"_Kau tak pernah membalas kebaikan kami yang menaruh perasaan padamu." _

"_Murid sepertimu hanya membuatku malu…" _

'Akamaru, Kiba-_kun_, Shino-_kun_, Kurenai-_Sensei_… Tolong aku!'

"_Tinggalkan saja dia." _

"_Lemah." _

"_Merepotkan." _

"_Dasar penakut." _

"_Cantik luarnya, busuk dalamnya." _

'_Sensei-sensei_, teman-teman… tolong bantu aku keluar dari kegelapan ini!'

"_Kau orang teraneh dan terbodoh yang pernah kutemui…" _

'Kumohon tolong aku…'

"_Kau orang teraneh dan terbodoh yang pernah kutemui…" _

'…Naruto-_kun_.'

"_Aku benci kau." _

Hancur sudah pertahanan yang Hinata miliki. Ia menyerah pada rasa takut dan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh amarah dan kebencian yang sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk menaklukkan kesadaran Hinata. Setelah mata sharingan Madara kembali ke mode seperti biasa, Hinata jatuh terkulai lemas, dan Kabuto menangkap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Lama sekali kau mendapatkan Hinata-_chan_, Madara."

"Entahlah… Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sulit untuk aku kendalikan. Tapi, sudah bukan masalah lagi. Ayo kita kembali sekarang juga."

Hinata dalam pelukan Kabuto tiba-tiba berdiri dengan sendirinya, lalu berjalan bagai robot di belakang Madara, membuntuti seseorang yang berhasil menghipnotisnya.

Kabuto terkesiap, sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya curiga, "Madara, jangan-jangan kau—"

Terdengar dengusan dari balik topeng yang dikenakan _Sharingan-User_ yang satu itu. Belum selesai Kabuto bertanya, ia sudah menjawab. "…Kau saja yang bodoh karena baru menyadarinya."

Kabuto akhirnya mengikuti kepergian Madara karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Sembari berusaha menjaga pengendaliannya pada '_boneka-boneka'_-nya, Kabuto menyusun siasat licik untuk menjebak Madara.

Siapa tahu, dia juga bisa mendapatkan Hinata-_chan_…

.

#~**~#

_**I can't express in words, the joy of meeting you in this big world**_

_**So we smile, singing about the autumn**_

_**That passed by in vivid colors, with a "do-re-mi"**_

#~**~#

.

Tentunya semuanya merasa tegang, tak lepas memandang pada markas Akatsuki saat ini, sudah beberapa saat lamanya shinobi-shinobi terhebat dari seluruh dunia terjun ke markas Akatsuki untuk melawan langsung dalang di balik semua kejahatan terencana perang dunia keempat dan antek-anteknya. Uchiha Madara yang menamengi diri dengan Sasuke Uchiha, dan juga Kabuto.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan, disusul suara-suara mengerikan hingga raungan pilu menyakitkan mengguncang dunia, membuat semua orang yang menunggu semakin khawatir dan tak peduli dengan waktu. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk masuk ke markas musuh dan membantu rekan mereka, teman-teman mereka, atasan mereka.

Namun markas Akatsuki seakan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Kemungkinan besar, Madara dan Kabuto telah membuat _barrier_ pelindung untuk mencegah bantuan datang menolong shinobi-shinobi terhebat dunia yang dengan gagah berani terjun ke sarang paling menakutkan yang pernah ada.

Sarang dari himpunan seluruh kekuatan yang dikumpulkan oleh Madara dan Kabuto.

Aliansi shinobi barisan terdepan yang paling dekat dengan _barrier_ tersebut telah menyatukan kekuatan untuk menggempur lapisan kasat mata bening dan begitu kuat yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk membantu shinobi-shinobi terkuat masa ini, tidak juga membuahkan hasil yang menyenangkan, _barrier_ itu sama sekali tidak dapat ditembus oleh mereka.

Sudah berbagai macam cara dilakukan, tiada hasil memuaskan.

Kini mereka tengah menunggu hasil yang mereka harapkan, raut wajah mereka semua pucat karena lelah dengan peperangan yang seakan tanpa akhir. Nyaris gila mereka dibuat menunggu dengan detak jantung tak karuan. Namun doa tak henti-hentinya dipanjatkan setulus hati, tak hanya memohon keselematan saudara-saudara mereka yang tengah menentukan masa depan dunia, tapi juga sinar kedamaian yang abadi, untuk kebahagiaan mereka yang hakiki di masa depan kelak.

Suara ledakan yang kencang.

Tempat itu meledak.

Dan mereka sama sekali tak punya petunjuk mengenai ledakan di tempat itu menandakan kemenangan atau kekalahan.

Lekas shinobi-shinobi itu melompat mundur, menjauh dari tempat yang sedari tadi mereka kelilingi. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi sampai menyelubungi mereka, percikan-percikan api membuncah hendak menyakar langit musim dingin, dan rintik salju perlahan turun begitu pelan namun terlihat anggun.

Harapan mereka nyaris membeku, bibir mereka telah berhenti komat-kamit memanjatkan doa, mereka terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

Dan semua terlalu sunyi, tak ada yang berani bersuara, suasana yang mendukung adanya kesedihan dari kabar buruk yang mereka dapatkan. Situasi, kondisi dan suasana yang ideal untuk menerjemahkan kabar buruk bahwa kemenangan yang mereka inginkan tak mereka dapatkan.

Angin dingin yang lembut meniup asap abu-kehitaman, dan keheningan dipecahkan oleh jeritan seorang gadis yang segera berlari menyongsong sosok guru dan temannya yang menopang seseorang yang disayanginya.

Saat Sakura Haruno berlari menghambur memeluk tiga pria yang paling disayanginya dengan berurai airmata disertai jeritan melengking memekakkan telinga, dunia seakan meledak dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Sorakan dan jeritan menggema di mana-mana, menyusul beribu derap langkah yang menyongsong pahlawan-pahlawan baru dunia ninja yang mengembalikan kedamaian pada mereka, shinobi-shinobi terhebat itu mengembangkan senyum walaupun mereka terlihat letih, lelah dan terluka.

"A-ak-aku nya-nyar-r-ris ma-mati… dan ka-kau be-benar mau membunuhku de-dengan mence-ki-kikku se-perti ini, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto memasang wajah konyol, lidahnya menjulur keluar seakan kehabisan napas, padahal pemuda itu tak bisa menahan cengiran senang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Sakura… hanya Sasuke saja yang perlu perawatanmu lebih lanjut." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura yang berhiaskan rambut merah muda, Sakura justru menambah kencang frekuensi tangisnya dengan memeluk gurunya erat-erat. Di belakang mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah dilepaskan Sakura saling berpandangan, Naruto melongo dan Sasuke tetap non-ekspresi.

"Kenapa _Sensei_ dan Naruto justru meninggalkanku di luar, hah? Aku juga ingin masuk! Aku takut kalau kalian terluka atau bahkan—yang lebih mengerikan lagi—mati! Huweee…!"

"Sudah, ya… yang penting kan kami sekarang sudah keluar! Kami justru tidak mau melihatmu terluka, Sakura… sudah, jangan menangis…"

"Kalau aku dilupakan karena ada kau, sih, wajar saja…" kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Akhirnya posisimu dikalahkan juga oleh Kakashi-_Sensei_…"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, pemuda yang masih mengenakan jubah Akatsuki itu tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya kita selamat dari '_cengkeraman_' mautnya."

"Kulaporkan nanti pada Sakura-_chan_, tahu rasa kau!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Memang kau kira Sakura mau menambah luka pasiennya yang satu ini, eh?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kalau pasiennya itu kau, kurasa kau justru diobati." Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, dan Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Oi, _Teme_… tak ada alasan lagi untuk kau meninggalkan Konoha!" kata Naruto yang mendadak teringat tujuan utamanya mengejar dan mengalahkan Akatsuki.

"_Well_, itu tandanya masa jayaku sebagai penjahat sudah berakhir…" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto berhenti terkekeh-kekeh. Dilayangkannya tatapan tidak percaya pada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya. "_T-Teme_… kau bangga menjadi penjahat dan buruan, hah?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "_Saa naa_…"

"Kau ini bagaimana—eh, _matte_…" Naruto teringat sesuatu. Sebuah suara licik dan kalimat tajam terngiang. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Sasuke yang heran karena Naruto tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau ingat tidak apa yang dikatakan Madara sebelum aku menghantamkan rasengan-shuriken padanya? Eh, atau Kabuto, ya? Pokoknya, salah satu dari mereka bicara sesuatu tentang _'ini semua belum berakhir'_…"

Sasuke berpikir dalam diam. Dan akhirnya menjawab, "Oh. _'Ini semua belum berakhir, tunggu senjata pamungkas kami yang pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Kyuubi.'_. Kalimat yang itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kau mengerti maksud dari yang mereka katakan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja maksud mereka adalah aku." Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang—sungguh tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"_Demo_…, mereka mengatakannya setelah kita bekerjasama!" kata Naruto yang tidak meyakini perkataan Sasuke.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan. Kau sendiri juga melihat mereka tidak bergerak setelah ledakan rasengan dan chidori, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya! Aku kan ada di sana dan turut memeriksa mayat mereka!"

"Ya sudah. Paling mereka hanya bicara omong kosong."

"_Saa naa_, aku tidak yakin…"

Obrolan Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti saat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menerjang memeluk keduanya. Suasana yang sekarang terasa, begitu membahagiakan. Ucapan selamat dan tepukan ringan mendarat tak henti-henti di bahu mereka, sebagai orang-orang yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Kabuto, Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke patut bangga atas kemenangan mutlak yang mereka raih di pihak dunia.

Naruto segera melupakan percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Kini ia sedang tertawa penuh kegembiraaan saat menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakan oleh Killer Bee dan dinyanyikan saat itu juga, dunia tertawa melihat kedua Jinchuuriki itu berduet dengan kocaknya dengan perpaduan _rap_ dan _enka_ khas Killer Bee.

Bahagia… kemenangan mutlak…

…benarkah semua itu nyata?

"Hinataaa! Hinataaa!"

Naruto berhenti menyanyi saat mendengar teman-temannya memanggil-manggil Hinata, konsentrasinya untuk melawak sambil bernyanyi terpecah saat melihat air muka teman-temannya yang begitu khawatir akan teman mereka yang pemalu itu. Kiba dan Tenten benar-benar terlihat panik. Dapat dilihatnya biarpun di luarnya tampak tenang, Shino dan Neji bahkan sama-sama mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan firasat buruk apapun.

_Jangan katakan, Tuhan… _

…_Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata. _

"Hei, ada apa?" seru Ino bertanya, bersama Chouji dan Lee segera bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Kami mencari Hinata… dia menghilang," jawab Lee serius.

"Hmm… mungkin saja dia tersesat dan tidak berada di sini," kata Chouji mencoba menenangkan.

"Aneh kalau begitu jadinya," Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Hal tersebut wajar, mengingat di sini penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia, namun… perlu diingat, ada Neji, ada Shino, ada Akamaru dan Kiba."

"Jadi…" Ino memandang ketiga pemuda yang namanya disebutkan oleh Shikamaru. "Apa hubungannya Hinata yang menghilang dengan mereka bertiga?"

Shikamaru bersidekap, matanya terpejam, dan ia menuturkan penjelasannya. "Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencari seseorang. Baik lewat dari penglihatan, penciuman, maupun jejak chakra. Nah, coba katakan… Apa hasil yang kalian dapatkan dari pencarian Hinata?"

"Nihil," jawab Neji singkat.

Kiba yang marah menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Neji. "Kau tadi bersama dengan Hinata, kan, Neji? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

Sekali itu Neji menunduk, sama sekali tak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kiba, sepasang matanya menyorotkan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku… aku lengah. Saat itu dia sedang melawan musuh, dan dia sepertinya tidak konsentrasi, jadi aku membantunya melawan musuh itu—tak kusangka musuh tersebut kuat, sehingga saat aku sadar telah mengalahinya, Hinata sudah tak ada."

Kiba membuang muka, dan melepaskan Neji. Shino datang dan menepuk bahu keduanya. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tahu, mereka sama-sama menyayangi Hinata, sebagai adik maupun sahabat yang penting dalam hidup.

Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya menyeruak dari kerumunan shinobi yang mengelilingi mereka untuk berterimakasih. Gaara menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Kazekage termuda itu yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kurasa yang dikatakan dua orang brengsek itu benar, _Dobe_," Sasuke angkat bicara.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Brengsek!" umpat Naruto sekilas. "Sasuke, jelaskan pada mereka tentang kata-kata dua orang bajingan dunia itu!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan segera berlari kembali ke sarang musuh. Tak peduli dia menubruk banyak orang, tanpa sedikitpun meminta maaf, Naruto tak menghentikan kecepatan larinya untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata lah yang menghilang, Naruto merasa ia akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya lagi.

Mengapa harus Hinata?

Semua yang ditinggalkan Naruto terperangah tak mengerti melihat pemuda itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi sekaligus takut akan kehilangan di saat yang bersamaan.

Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Narutooo! Oi! _Baka_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sana?" Sakura hendak mengejar Naruto, andai saja Kakashi tidak menahannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, sebaiknya kita membantunya," sahut Gaara. Sunyi beberapa jenak. Kazekage itu nyaris beranjak pergi, namun Sasuke menghalanginya. Gaara melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk mencari Hinata di dalam sana," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata musuh masih ada di sana?" tanya Gaara tajam.

Killer Bee menepuk bahu masing-masing Gaara dan Sasuke. Guru Naruto yang satu itu tersenyum menenangkan. "_Daijobou_~ Naruto pasti bisa menanganinya! Kalau dia butuh bantuan, tunggu saja pesan darinya. Jangan mengganggunya yang ingin membayar rasa bersalah dengan penyelamatan. Oke?"

Gaara dan Sasuke berpandangan, sedikit-banyak mereka sama-sama merasa penasaran dengan senyum misterius yang diberikan Killer Bee, "Membayar rasa bersalah dengan penyelamatan?" sampai-sampai keduanya bertanya bersamaan.

"Ah, tadi kata Naruto, kau yang akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Uchiha." Kentara sekali terlihat Killer Bee mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminta penjelasan secara tidak langsung dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Dan ia menjelaskan apa yang tadi dibahasnya bersama Naruto pada orang-orang yang berminat mendengarkannya.

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Keanehan dalam fic ini:

1. OC tapi nggak dikasih nama, udah gitu gak dideskripsiin detail. Soal Ayah angkat Matsuri itu Light ngarang banget. Mohon jangan dipercaya…XD

2. _Enka_ itu adalah lagu tradisional Jepang.

3. _Yamato Nadeshiko_ merupakan perpaduan antara bakat alam dan kemampuan ninja medis nomor satu di dunia, serta keahlian memasak, menjahit, beres-beres, bersih-bersih, mengurusi dan merawat anggota keluarga serta teman-temannya dengan sempurna.

4. Fakta bahwa Kabuto menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata itu memang benar.

5. _Hinata_ dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya 'Matahari'.

6. _The Last Chapter_, genjutsu Madara yang punya jutsu terbaru dan aneh nggak dikasih nama karena jutsu itu tidak dijelaskan dengan benar-benar detail.

7. Bahwa hari ini udah telat satu hari dari ultah Hinata tapi empunya fic tetep ngapdet fic ini tanpa inget kalo fic lain menunggu perhatian lebihnya. Dan kenyataan kalo dia telat.

Peringatan dari _chapter_ ini, siapkan diri Anda membaca _chapter_ depan. Pe-penuh keanehan juga, pula kegajean. Word-nya jauh lebih banyak daripada_ chapter_ ini.T_T

_Otanjoubi omodetou_, Hinata! ^_^ *ledakin confetti* Semoga Mbah Kishimoto nggak melupakanmuuu…#plak.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu adanya!

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Untuk yang menyukai genre aksi, tidak pada tempatnya jika mengharapkan adegan aksi yang layak dibaca dalam fic ini. Light nggak becus untuk itu. T_T

_Dozo, Minna-sama!_

_Disclaimer: _

Masashi Kishimoto

Aqua Timez

.

_Warning_:

_Alternate Reality, original character, OOCness, OC, a little bit typo, spoiler Manga Naruto, mild-language, etc. _

.

_Special backsound: _

Sen no Yoru wo Koete _by_ Aqua Timez

Ket++:

_**Bold+Italic:**_ _**terjemahan lirik lagu**_.

.

_Have a nice read!_ ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**We turn our backs on the winter,**_

_**waiting for the sunlight streaming through the trees in spring**_

_**and are reborn again a new**_

_**so that we can protect someone**_

.

#~**~#

_Birthday fic special for_ Hinata_'s birthday_,

.

The Most Beautiful Thing in The World

_Chapter 3_

.

**Believe**

.

_By_: MoonLite Crystal

#~**~#

.

"Madaraaa! Kabutooo! Lebih baik kalian keluar sekarang juga kehadapanku, Brengsek! Katakan di mana Hinata berada!" raung Naruto. Suaranya yang penuh amarah menggema terpantul dari setiap dinding batu yang lembab dan dinodai percikan darah.

"Betapa liciknya kalian hingga menculik Hinata! Bukan Hinata yang kalian inginkan, kan? Kembalikan Hinataaa!"

Sembari berteriak, Naruto berlari tak tentu arah, berpijak di atas lantai yang dipenuhi pecahan batu-batu maupun dinding yang berserakan. Bau pekat dari anyirnya darah merasuki indera penciumannya. Membuat mual namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hinataaa! Hinataaa! Tolong jawab akuuu!" teriak Naruto yang tengah berlari-lari mencarinya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto berlari kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencarinya.

Naruto berhenti berlari. Kembali ia berdiri di depan pahatan berbentuk seperti mata tempat Akatsuki menyegel _Bijuu_. Memori yang masih basah dalam benaknya mengingatkannya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan Sasuke dibantu Kakashi bekerjasama menghabisi Akatsuki dan Kabuto. Hening menyesakkan menyelimuti tempat itu.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh perlahan melintasi pelipisnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, kebiasaannya saat merasa kesal kini membawa Naruto menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil. Pemuda yang memiliki_ Bijuu_ ekor sembilan dalam tubuhnya itu berdecak kesal.

"Hinata…" gumamnya pelan. Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, merasa putus asa.

"_Doushita_, Naruto-_kun_?"

Sepasang mata biru Naruto terbelalak mendengar suara yang meresponnya. Perlahan-lahan ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang—pada sumber suara, ia membalikkan badannya dengan kaku. Betapa leganya Naruto saat melihat Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Segera Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini, Hinata? Tempat ini berbaha—!"

BUK!

"—_ittei_!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat sebuah pukulan dari tangan Hinata mendarat di perutnya, membuatnya terpental mundur. Tak pernah Naruto membayangkan Hinata memukulnya seperti saat ini, dan sungguh—pukulannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata—kenapa kau menyerangku, hah?" Naruto memegangi perutnya sendiri yang sebelumnya sudah lebam membiru karena terluka saat bertarung dengan Madara dan Kabuto. Mata biru Naruto bersinar tajam memandang ke dalam mata beriris lavender milik Hinata.

Dan Naruto menyadarinya. Hinata tak pernah mempunyai pandangan kosong, dingin dan kejam seperti itu. Baiklah, ia memang tidak kenal dekat dengan gadis yang merupakan Putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, namun semua orang tahu dan mengenal pasti gadis yang lemah lembut dan pemalu serta selalu baik terhadap siapapun—termasuk penjahat sekalipun.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto yang berusaha terdengar tenang. "Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini! Di sini berbahaya, penjahat-penjahat itu masih berkeliaran… kukira mereka menculikmu!" Naruto berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Hinata.

Dan setelah Naruto maju selangkah, Hinata mundur selangkah. "Kaulah penjahat yang berbahaya… Jangan mendekat padaku," kata Hinata dengan nada menusuk.

Naruto terkesiap. Hinata yang ada di hadapannya secara fisik memang Hinata, tapi jiwanya bukanlah jiwa seorang Hinata. Tidak mungkin seorang Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya! Tidak mungkin! Naruto berani bertaruh dengan nyawanya, sosok yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Hinata yang diketahuinya!

Naruto sampai tidak tahu harus membalas berkata apa. Bibirnya ternganga, lalu terkatup kembali. Terus seperti itu, hingga dia terlihat seperti orang idiot. Naruto berhenti melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Kau bukan Hinata, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan suara kencang. Ia berharap kalau seseorang di hadapannya bukanlah Hinata. Melainkan seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Hinata atau semacamnya.

"Kau sudah buta?" Hinata yang tak berekspresi itu balas bertanya.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku!" seru Naruto. "Aku tahu ini tipuan milik kalian yang konyol, Madara! Kabuto!"

BUK!

Naruto tak sempat merasa terkejut lagi, saat merasakan Hinata yang tak terlihat penuh kecepatan tinggi telah mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi di bagian segel Kyuubi miliknya. Pukulan telak yang membuatnya terlempar mundur.

"Penjahat…" kata Hinata yang telah kembali ke tempatnya semula. "…Kaulah penjahat yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus mati."

_Terlalu cepat_. Pikir Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan Hinata terlalu cepat untuk seorang gadis sepertinya. _Terlalu kuat_. Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa satu pukulan yang tak terlalu kencang dari Hinata saja, telak mengenainya dan sama sekali tidak bisa ditangkis olehnya. Setara dengan keakuratan jurus yang dikeluarkan Shizune dan Kabuto.

Serangan dari segala arah. Naruto tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa satu orang saja melakukan serangan dari segala arah termasuk bawah tanah? Membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini? Ia bisa menahan semua serangan itu bahkan jutsu dengan daya kekuatan yang besar! Tapi, mengapa pukulan Hinata tidak bisa?

"Hinataaa! Kau tidak mengenalku? Ini aku—Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha menghindar dari serangan Hinata yang bergerak bagai kilat menyambar.

Sesaat wajah dingin Hinata yang menyeramkan berada tepat di depan wajahnya, dan membuat Naruto bergidik akan tatapannya yang di luar batas kewajaran seorang Hinata memandang Naruto. "Aku mengenalmu." Dan satu tamparan pada pipi diberikan Hinata pada Naruto, hingga pemuda bermata serupa safir itu terhempas ke lantai di mana kerikil-kerikil dan senjata seperti kunai dan shuriken berceceran di atasnya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena bagian lengan dan kakinya yang sebelah kiri tertancap shuriken yang tajam.

"Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling kubenci." Hinata berdiri dengan ekspresi kejam dan angkuh pada posisi sebelumnya saat ia menampar Naruto.

_Mungkin orang di hadapanku ini hanyalah boneka! Ya, menyerupai Hinata, berkekuatan Hinata, dan tidak memiliki jiwa Hinata… _

…_persis seperti boneka… _

…_diperbudak dan dikendalikan seseorang seperti shinobi-shinobi lain di medan perang! _

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku."

Tidak mungkin seorang Hinata berkata seperti itu. Naruto lebih memilih melawan Madara ditambah Kabuto seribu kali daripada melawan Hinata yang seperti ini. Ya Tuhan… ia sungguh tidak mau menyakiti temannya, apalagi jika dia perempuan, terlebih jika dia Hinata!

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir. Naruto hanya sedang tidak berkonsentrasi.

Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Hinata, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sakit dan terluka saat mendengar perkataan Hinata palsu tersebut.

"Hinata… aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki!"

BUK!

Satu pukulan lagi di segel Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin membenciku!"

BUK!

Satu pukulan tepat di dagu.

"Hinata… kau tidak ingat keluargamu, teman-teman, guru-guru dan Konoha?"

PLAK!

Sekali lagi satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Hinata! Kau tidak ingat siapa dirimu?"

Tak ada respon dari Hinata, kecuali serangan bertubi-tubi yang sedang berusaha Naruto tahan.

"Gaya bertarungmu terlalu persis seperti lelaki…" gumam Naruto. Kali ini ia berhasil menangkis satu pukulan Hinata dengan lengan kanannya. Belum ia balas menyerang, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

'_Kemana lagi dia pergi?'_ Naruto merasakan seseorang hadir di belakangnya. Satu tendangan di punggung merubuhkan pertahanan Naruto. Pemuda itu jatuh menghantam lantai. Naruto hanya meringis pelan menahan sakit saat merasakan Hinata menginjak punggungnya.

Tak pernah Naruto bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang menginjak musuhnya dengan gaya terlewat maskulin. Awalnya Naruto berpikir kalau Hinata yang kini menginjaknya adalah seorang lelaki. Namun setelah ia pikirkan kembali saat tadi diserang habis-habisan oleh Hinata. Ia mengerti…

Saat kepala Hinata turun tepat di sampingnya, Naruto menoleh padanya, menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke dalam sepasang mata beriris sewarna lavender yang tepat di depan mata serupa safir miliknya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" bisik Naruto. "Jawab aku, Hinata."

Beberapa detik mereka berpandangan, sehingga Naruto dapat melihat perubahan sinar mata Hinata, dari kejam menjadi sedikit terkejut. Juga perubahan airmuka Hinata yang signifikan—seakan teringat sesuatu.

Naruto dapat melihat Hinata kejang menegang untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjambak rambut pirangnya dan menginjak lengannya tiada ampun.

"_Ittei_!"

"Aku berterimakasih untukmu, kau dan Sasuke sudah membuat Kabuto mati. Sayang, aku tidaklah selemah itu… Oh, ya, tidak mencoba melawan senjata pamungkasku, Kyuubi?"

Hinata menjambak rambut pirang Naruto hingga pemuda itu dapat melihat Madara yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Brengsek kau, Madara!" maki Naruto dengan suara lantang. "Aaarrgghh!" Tangan Hinata yang masih bebas kini memelintir lengan kanannya yang memar akibat berusaha menangkis serangan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup tersiksa, Kyuubi." Tangan-tangan Madara terangkat, hingga Hinata melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Naruto untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Madara, lalu berdiri di belakangnya dengan patuh.

Naruto terkapar di lantai. Sementara Madara tertawa merasakan aroma kemenangan yang dimilikinya. "Tak kusangka kau lemah terhadap seorang perempuan!"

Naruto berusaha berdiri, matanya menyipit dikuasai emosi yang semakin memuncak. "Cih. Itu karena aku menghormatinya. Berani-beraninya kau menjadikan Hinata seperti boneka! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Hinata lebih dari ini! Tiada maaf bagimu!"

Naruto dapat melihat mata sharingan itu menatapnya meremehkan, dan Madara bersuara dengan nada mengejek sok polos _a la_ Tobi. "Kau yang menyakiti Hinata-_chan_ hingga dia bisa sampai seperti ini, Kyuubi!"

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Menyakitinya. Apalagi menjadikannya boneka sampai seperti ini!" seru Naruto dengan penekanan di beberapa kata awal.

Tangan kanan Madara terangkat, jari-jarinya bergerak lincah, kini Naruto dapat melihat benang tipis yang samar dan berkilau terhubung antara jari-jari Madara dan Hinata. Persis seperti dugaannya. Hinata dijadikan boneka.

Kini benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul serentak memenuhi pikirannya. Sebelum Naruto bertanya, Madara yang bisa membaca pikirannya menjelaskan situasi dan kondisi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kemampuanku yang baru—genjutsu, untuk menghilangkan kesadaran seseorang dengan cara membuatnya dikuasai oleh rasa takut, marah, ambisi, sedih, tidak percaya atau apapun perasaan yang paling bisa mengerikan untuk orang tersebut. Perasaan itu memperdaya seseorang yang terkena genjutsu, hingga kesadarannya hilang. Untuk kasus Hinata, ia dikuasai rasa takut dan sedih."

Madara melirik Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya bagai boneka yang tak akan berpindah posisi kecuali ia gerakan. "Dan kemampuanku berikutnya—tentu kau tak melihatnya saat perang pembuka kita tadi, mencuri kemampuan seseorang. Seperti Kakashi, dan kemampuan yang kucuri adalah milik Sasori…"

"Kalau begitu… kenapa tidak kau melakukan tindakan picik seperti itu pada Kabuto atau anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Mereka—Akatsuki—hebat, dan ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia…! Kenapa harus Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan suara kencang.

"Bodoh." Madara menepuk bahu kanan Hinata yang paling dekat dengannya. "Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui potensinya yang luar biasa ini? Konyol. Ternyata Konoha pilih kasih dalam mengembangkan bibit-bibit berbakat seperti ini. Yang tidak terlihat, ya tidak dilirik untuk dikembangkan."

"_Urusai_! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyebut Konoha dengan mulut kotormu!" Naruto berlari secepat mungkin hendak menyerang Madara, paling tidak mendaratkan satu tinju di wajahnya agar manusia nista itu berhenti berulah, ataupun menyerah kalah.

Naruto harus berusaha terlepas dari Hinata yang dijadikan tameng oleh Madara untuk melindunginya, sekali itu Naruto melakukan gerak tipu murahan, dari kanan berputar 180 derajat ke kiri dan nyaris menonjok Madara. Sayang sekali, gerakannya dapat dibaca Madara sehingga pria bertopeng itu menggerakkan Hinata agar muncul di hadapannya dan Naruto. Melihat ada Hinata di tepat di depannya, refleks Naruto menarik pukulannya mundur, dan Hinata menendangnya sekali lagi tepat di bagian segel Kyuubi berada.

Sekali lagi Naruto terpental mundur, pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengalahkan Madara di pertandingan awal dan juga saat ini—walaupun Madara melindungi dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" bisik Naruto pada diri sendiri. Ia jatuh tersungkur dan berusaha melindungi diri dari Hinata yang kembali menyerangnya tanpa henti. Sepasang mata biru Naruto memandang ke dalam mata beriris lavender yang biasanya selalu bersinar kagum saat memandangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada dalam posisiku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata saat kunai mereka saling beradu, saking kencangnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit percikan api.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu ingin melakukan apa… tapi bagaimana denganku? Menyerang si Brengsek Madara itu artinya aku harus menyakitimu dan aku tak mau ada yang terluka lagi… Terlebih jika itu karena aku…" kata Naruto putus asa. Kini ia hanya berusaha menangkis serangan Hinata dan mendekati Madara—ingin menyerang orang itu namun tak bisa.

"Hinata yang kuketahui adalah seorang anak aneh, yang pada awalnya selalu bersembunyi, yang kalau berada terlalu dekat denganku wajahnya akan memerah lalu pingsan. Tapi, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku menyukai orang sepertimu…"

Naruto merasakan ada sedikit perubahan dari bahasa tubuh Hinata. _Mungkinkah_…?

"Hinata yang kukenal adalah seorang shinobi berbakat yang hebat. Pantang menyerah biarpun kau kalah di akhir. Kau selalu mengalah dan bukan berarti kau kalah… kau kuat karena dirimu sendiri, Hinata!"

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan senyum leganya, kalau tidak rencananya bisa kacau jika ketahuan Madara.

"Dengan siapa kau berbicara, heh, Kyuubi? Bodoh… hahaha!" Madara menertawai Naruto, dan Naruto balik menertawainya dalam hati. Orang tua yang satu itu saja yang tak mengerti rencananya.

Semangatnya telah kembali, biarpun Naruto babak belur karena Hinata tak henti menyerangnya, Naruto tetap tidak mau menyerah, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia mempunyai kesempatan, dan Naruto tahu hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya.

'…_untuk kasus Hinata, ia dikuasai rasa takut dan sedih.'_

Itu dia!

"Dan yang kumengerti, Hinata adalah seseorang yang pemberani! Biarpun kau sedih, namun kau begitu tegar menghadapi apapun yang membuatmu sedih! Kau tidak takut biarpun kau harus mati mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi siapapun yang kau sayang!"

Naruto mulai berteriak layaknya orang gila dan tak berhenti melepaskan tatapannya pada Hinata, kini sinar dari mata berisis lavender itu kian teraba oleh Naruto—perasaan takut dan sedih entah karena apa. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa karena sakit di sekujur tubuhnya pasca perang sebelumnya tidak diobati terlebih dahulu, kini ia juga harus bertarung sekali lagi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan misi tanpa nama yang tengah dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja seulas senyum lembut mengembang di wajah Naruto. Pergerakan Hinata terhenti dengan sendirinya—tidak terikat dengan gerakan Madara. "Kau mengajariku untuk tidak memandang hal remeh-temeh dengan begitu acuh. Aku tidak akan tidak peduli pada siapapun atau apapun lagi. Kau mengajariku hal sederhana yang berharga di kehidupanku… Untuk itu semua, aku bersumpah tidak akan keluar dari sini kecuali kau kembali seperti semula dan kau harus kembali bersamaku!"

Hinata berdiri, terpaku di tempat. Pandangannya menerawang pada pemuda di hadapannya yang memberikan senyum padanya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, mengapa senyum yang menghangatkan itu terasa _familiar _untuknya.

Siapa…

Siapa dia?

Naruto…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" Madara membentaknya. "Serang dia! Dia penjahat yang harus kau bunuh! Dia orang nomor satu yang paling menyakitimu! Heh, Kyuubi! Tarik kembali semua omong kosong belakamu pada Hinata!"

'_Naruto… penjahat? _Hontou ka_?'_

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku…"

Mendadak Hinata jatuh terduduk sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri seolah ingin mencabut hingga ke akar-akarnya. Dia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara rintihan pertanda sakit. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan tak bisa ia terjemahkan menyerangnya. Seluruh kenangan dengan seseorang di hadapannya bermunculan memenuhi benaknya. Memori yang saat ini paling ingin ia lupakan.

'_Naruto Uzumaki…'_

"_Kumohon berhenti dan tinggalkan tempat ini, Hinata…" _

"_Hinata! Oooi! Hinataaa!"_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto." _

Karena orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang paling mampu membuatnya bahagia hingga serasa melayang hingga ke langit, dan menghempaskannya ke kesedihan mendalam dan menyadarinya bahwa ia hanya berpijak di atas bumi dan tak mampu untuk terbang.

'_Naruto…'_

"…Karena itulah jalan ninjaku."

'_Naruto-_kun_.'_

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh membanting lantai terkapar tak berdaya.

Satu tetes airmata pertama yang jatuh dari mata sewarna lavender miliknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Airmata yang menganak sungai. Seluruh memori tentang seseorang yang selalu menyelamatkannya kini telah kembali. Termasuk dengan ingatan yang sempat lenyap tinggalkan dirinya.

Sesaat Hinata terpaku. Sebelum akhirnya dengan takut memandang pada Naruto yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…?" Hinata merangkak mendekati Naruto yang terlihat tidak bergerak. "Aku bodoh, lemah, payah…" Hinata berusaha menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya.

Ia merasa bersalah. Ia sudah mengkhianati jalan ninjanya sendiri. Ia justru seseorang yang nyaris membunuh orang yang dicintainya!

Tangan kanan Hinata yang sebelumnya basah karena airmatanya, kini perlahan menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto yang halus di telapak tangannya. Lalu merambat hingga mengusap pipi berkulit tan bernoda darah. "_Go-gomenasai… Ho-hontou ni gomenasai_…, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Ya Tuhan… ia membunuh seseorang yang dicintainya!

Hinata ingin mati saja. Sekarang juga. Tak adil kalau hanya Naruto yang mati. Dia yang membunuh—dirinya merasa pantas untuk mati.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau tak berhenti meminta maaf," bisik 'mayat' di hadapannya—Hinata salah menduga jika Naruto telah mati. Hinata merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam erat. Lantas ia membuka mata dan menemukan Naruto yang balas menggenggam tangannya erat. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mati, Hinata… Ukh-uhuk!"

Hinata tidak peduli kalau tangannya basah karena Naruto terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah yang ikut tertumpah di tangannya. Yang jelas ia tidak kuat melihat siapapun dengan kondisi semiris dan semenyedihkan ini. Terlebih jika itu Naruto. Lebih baik dia terkurung di genjutsu selamanya daripada melihat seseorang dengan kondisi seperti Naruto saat ini.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto dengan suara serak. Matanya yang terasa berat berusaha untuk tidak tertutup dan fokus untuk memandang Hinata yang pasti saat ini sedang tertekan. "…aku percaya padamu."

Akhirnya Naruto memejamkan mata. Genggaman tangannya terlepas, tangan Naruto terkulai begitu saja, berhiaskan darah yang dimuntahinya.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

"Sudah selesai belum, adegan roman picisannya?" Madara akhirnya bersuara. "Kalian berdua ini mencoba membuatku iri lalu menyerah karena cinta, ya? Ho… _Baka-bakashi_."

Hinata perlahan-lahan berdiri. Tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah terkepal erat dan teracung ke atas menunjuk Madara. Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Pandangan tajam dihujamkannya pada Madara yang sama sekali tak gentar ditatap marah olehnya.

"Inilah yang tak kuinginkan. Andai saja bukan Kyuubi yang datang ke sini dan berlagak _heroic_ menyelamatkanmu…" Madara menghela napas pendek. "…ah, aku lupa kalau genjutsu ini tak sepenuhnya mempan untuk menguuasai seseorang yang terlalu baik hati sepertimu."

Madara yang sebenarnya terluka parah akibat perang sebelumnya, sama sekali tak menduga ia akan bertarung dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat lemah.

Hinata tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Naruto untuknya.

Jika ia sudah berniat dan bertindak, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya—termasuk Naruto. Tak peduli meskipun ia harus mati.

Hinata dan Madara sama-sama berlari saling menyongsong serangan lawan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sinar putih menyelimuti mereka dan terjadi ledakan. Pandangannya diburamkan oleh kegelapan.

Di antara suara ledakan dan bangunan yang mulai runtuh, terdengar sebuah nama jutsu diucapkan.

"_Jyuuken_!"

.

#~**~#

To be continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Setelah menyadari tiga chapter kebanyakkan, ada beberapa—banyak—bagian yang Light edit terutama lirik lagu. Ternyata lirik lagunya bagusan versi Inggris setelah lihat di video klip aslinya. _Hai', hontou ni gomenasai_, maaf untuk kekeliruannya…(_._)a

Jadi, chapter terakhir masih ada! Hahay~ mampir juga ke chapter terakhir, yah! :D

_Otanjoubi omodetou_, Hinata! ^_^ *ledakin confetti* Semoga Mbah Kishimoto nggak melupakanmuuu…#plak.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu adanya!

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


	4. Chapter 4

_Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Maafkan untuk _ending_ yang agak gimana gitu...T_T

Apakah fic ini terlalu ribet untuk dipahami? *mojok* maafin keabalan Light, ya…

_Dozo, Minna-sama!_

_Disclaimer: _

Masashi Kishimoto

Aqua Timez

.

_Warning_:

_Alternate Reality, original character, OOCness, OC, a little bit typo, spoiler Manga Naruto, mild-language, etc. _

.

_Special backsound: _

Sen no Yoru wo Koete _by_ Aqua Timez

Ket++:

_**Bold+Italic:**_ _**terjemahan lirik lagu**_.

.

_Have a nice read!_ ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

#~**~#

_**When I looked back on the path that I came down,**_

_**and my destination,**_

_**I would always do it with timid eyes**_

_**I want to face you, but I can't be honest**_

.

#~**~#

_Birthday fic special for_ Hinata_'s birthday_,

.

The Most Beautiful Thing in The World

_The Last Chapter_

.

**Love**

.

_By_: MoonLite Crystal

#~**~#

.

JDUAAAR!

Orang-orang yang baru saja selesai mendengarkan cerita dari Sasuke segera melompat berdiri karena kaget dengan suara ledakan, mereka segera menjauh lagi dari markas yang telah berubah fungsi menjadi kuburan musuh.

Alian Shinobi yang masih tenggelam dalam euforia kemenangan kini mulai tersadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Kenapa masih ada ledakan lagi? Petasan tidak berbunyi seperti itu…

Sekali lagi asap mengepul keluar dari jalan keluar markas menuju dunia luar, samar-samar semua orang yang tegang menunggu dapat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

Pasti itu Naruto yang berdiri gagah, berhasil menolong Hinata, sukses mengalahkan Madara.

Karena tidak sabar lagi, Temari memutuskan memakai kipasnya untuk menyingkapkan asap. Dan semua terbelalak takut memandang siapa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka semua.

Tidak sesuai perkiraan.

Madara.

Semua segera bersiaga dan waspada walaupun mereka terkejut setengah mati. Beberapa dari mereka yang mengetahui duduk perkara mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Onegaishimasu_…!"

Ada beberapa dari mereka yang melongo mendengar suara Madara yang terdengar aneh.

BRUK!

Madara tiba-tiba terjatuh, di balik Madara ada Hinata yang terengah-engah karena berusaha membawa Naruto keluar dari kuburan musuh yang mulai runtuh.

"T-tolong Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata panik. "Dia terluka… sekarat. _Onegai_—"

Kakashi segera menggendong Naruto dan menarik Hinata agar selamat dan tidak tertimpa reruntuhan markas musuh. Setelah menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya, Kakashi meminta Sakura mengobati Naruto dan Ino menyembuhkan Hinata.

Gaara dan jendral-jendral lainnya segera mengadakan penelitian singkat pada mayat Madara. Setelah itu mereka semua memutuskan untuk meneliti tubuh Madara lebih lanjut. Dan bertanya kronologis semua yang sudah terjadi dapat ditunda—berhubung Hinata sendiri pingsan saat Ino berusaha menyembuhkannya. Terdengar suara pertengkaran antara Neji, Kiba, Shino yang memaksa Ino agar berusaha lebih baik lagi, dan Ino yang memarahi mereka karena ia berusaha menyembuhkan Hinata semaksimal mungkin.

"Aku tidak habis pikir." Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang berusaha tenang mengobati Naruto yang sekarat. "Bagaimana bisa _Dobe_ kalah sampai seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang menyelamatkan Hinata?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," kata Sakura pelan. "Naruto tidak pernah kalah dan terluka separah ini."

Kakashi menepuk kepala kedua muridnya. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh pada guru mereka yang tersenyum ramah di balik maskernya. "Kalian lihat tidak Naruto yang tersenyum?"

Keduanya kembali memandang pada teman mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri, namun seulas senyum bahagia menghias wajahnya. Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

Guru itu berkata bijak, "Itu tandanya, Naruto lah yang menang. Walaupun caranya tidak biasa. Dan yang pasti, semua ini telah berakhir. Tinggal kita saja yang melestarikan dan mempertahankan kedamaian yang sudah diperjuangkan."

.

#~**~#

_**I, who repeatedly went through days of not being able to love his partner honestly**_

_**And hated being alone on that day**_

_**Seemed to love in a flawess away**_

#~**~#

.

"_Kami-sama_… Bagaimana. Ceritanya. Kau. Bisa. Sampai. Kalah? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa justru jadi Hinata yang menang melawan Madara, lalu menyelamatkanmu! Bukankah laporan yang kudengar seharusnya sebaliknya?"

"Syuuut! _Urusai na_, _Baa-chan_!" desis Naruto kesal pada _Godaime_-Hokage yang mengunjunginya di kamar rawatnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. "Suaramu bisa membangunkan dia!"

Tsunade baru saja mau mendamprat Naruto lebih lanjut, ketika dia tersadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Naruto di ruangan rawat berbau obat ini. Dia melihat di sebelah ranjang Naruto, ada kursi penjenguk yang diisi sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga. Setengah tubuh bagian atasnya bertumpu di atas tempat tidur Naruto. Tidurnya pulas sekali, terlihat guratan-guratan lelah menghias wajahnya, dan jejak-jejak airmata yang masih basah.

Mata Tsunade yang terlatih mengidentifikasi keadaan pasien, dapat melihat bahwa Hinata sendiri kondisinya belum pulih. Namun sepertinya gadis itu nekat menjaga Naruto seorang diri—padahal sebagai Godaime-Hokage ia melarang siapapun untuk menemani Naruto yang sempat kritis selama beberapa jam saja.

"Kau…" Tsunade memandang Naruto curiga. "Membuatnya menangis, ya?"

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Sama sekali tidak!" Pemuda itu cemberut mendengar kata-kata Tsunade yang terasa menuduhnya dan juga tatapan tidak percaya yang tertuju untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia habis menangis? Sejak kapan Hinata berada di sini?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat aku tersadar, Hinata sudah tertidur di sini—di sampingku. Lalu _Baa-chan_ masuk ke ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu."

"Kukira kau belum siuman," kilah Tsunade. "Niatku juga ingin mengetahui kondisimu. Ya sudahlah, kau sudah bisa memarahiku, tandanya sudah sehat."

"Aku memang cepat sembuh~ terima kasih untuk Kyuubi!" Kini Naruto nyengir lebar dan bangga pada Kyuubi yang mau tak mau membantunya.

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lega. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggunya saat mendengar banyak versi cerita tentang medan perang dari banyak pihak. Namun Tsunade ingin mendengar jawabannya sendiri dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi, untuk saat ini… Satu pertanyaan saja cukup.

"Naruto, mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu dikalahkan Madara dan membiarkan Hinata—yang seorang perempuan—menyelamatkanmu?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Lalu memamerkan senyumnya yang khas dan tak dapat ditiru siapapun.

"Aku tidak dikalahkan Madara, _Baa-chan_. Tapi oleh Hinata," jawab Naruto jujur. "Dan aku percaya pada Hinata. Itu saja."

Tsunade sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menginterogasi Naruto dulu saat ini. Ia menyuruh Naruto agar beristirahat kembali setelah memberikan pemuda itu obat yang diraciknya sendiri.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, Tsunade berkata, "Pesta perayaan kemenangan kita akan dirayakan di Konoha lima—tidak, empat hari lagi."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade. "Memang sekarang tanggal berapa? Kenapa perayaannya begitu lama datangnya?"

"Masih tanggal 26." Tsunade melirik jam yang digantung di dinding. "Tapi, lima menit lagi tanggal 27. Kita sekalian merayakannya dengan tahun baru. _Jaa_, _oyasuminasai_, Naruto."

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Naruto perlahan-lahan menoleh kaku pada Hinata yang masih tertidur berbantalkan tangannya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, itu berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun Hinata.

_Minta bantuan siapa malam buta begini untuk tolong belikan hadiah? Aarrggh! Kenapa Tsunade _Baa-chan_ keburu keluar, sih?_ Naruto berteriak panik dalam hati.

Awalnya Naruto ingin pergi membelinya sendiri, namun ia takut jadi membangunkan Hinata karena tangannya menjadi bantal tidur gadis itu.

Tak apalah. Besok saja membeli dan memberikan hadiah juga bisa.

Setelah memutuskan hal tersebut, Naruto berniat untuk tidur, tapi tidak jadi. Ia justru termenung memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Tangannya terasa mati rasa karena peredaran darahnya tidak lancar, disebabkan oleh beban kepala Hinata yang tertimpa di atas tangannya. Dan Naruto tidak ambil peduli karenanya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan pergerakan jemari Hinata di lengannya, ia melihat kelopak mata Hinata membuka, wajahnya terlihat sembab.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Hinata segera terduduk mendengar suara ramah itu, dan justru balik bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "_D-daijobou ka_, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "_Daijobou desu_! Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau baik-baik saja atau tidak!"

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "_Yokatta_…"

"_Jaa_, kau sudah melihat aku baik-baik saja, kan? Sekarang, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu lagi. Istirahat saja," kata Naruto sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Iya." Setelah balas tersenyum, Hinata kembali tidur berbantalkan tangan Naruto dan jemarinya terletak di atas lengan Naruto.

Belum memejamkan mata lebih dari tiga detik, kelopak mata Hinata membuka dan terbelalak, dalam sekejap mata gadis itu sudah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan wajah merah padam karena malu diiringi Naruto yang tergelak senang. "_Mou_… Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hahaha~ kau itu polos dan lucu sekali!" kata Naruto susah payah di sela tawanya. "Sini! Tidur saja seperti tadi—aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"_Iie_," tolak Hinata dengan nada suara ingin menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tawa Naruto reda. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, senyum terkembang lebar di wajahnya. "Ya sudahlah, kau tidak usah mojok di situ. Duduk saja di sini—temani aku…"

Naruto nyaris tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat jemari Hinata turun sebatas di bawah kelopak mata lavendernya, mata itu bersinar malu dan takut namun mengawasinya. Setelah itu jari-jemari lentik itu naik kembali menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Oh, baiklah… _Gomenasai_, Hinata. Maaf sudah menjahilimu," kata Naruto pelan. "Kau masih mau menemaniku, tidak?"

Mendengar nada pengharapan dari suara dan kata-kata Naruto, setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk kembali menemani Naruto. Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar, gemas rasanya melihat Hinata yang terlihat kesal sekaligus malu namun memaafkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik…" ucap Naruto lega.

Sunyi.

Tak ada yang berminat untuk merusak keheningan nyaman yang menyelimuti mereka.

Hingga jam berdentang dua belas kali, pertanda hari telah berganti.

"_Ne_, Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Ditemukannya seulas senyum yang selalu menyelamatkannya itu kini ada hanya untuknya.

"_Otanjoubi omodetou_!"

Naruto bertepuk tangan meriah untuknya.

"Maaf tidak bisa memberimu hadiah… yah, kau tahu sendiri kan kondisiku seperti ini…"

Naruto tetap mengoceh, tidak menyadari Hinata yang tertegun karenanya. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat, sepasang matanya melebar terkejut. Ingin rasanya menampar dirinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini semua nyata. Impiannya jadi nyata. Pemuda di hadapannya akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan kata-kata istimewa namun sederhana itu.

Selamat ulang tahun.

Ya Tuhan… apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Apa sebenarnya ia belum terbangun dari mimpinya?

"_Moshi-mosh_~ Hinataaa!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya di depan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Rona merah yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, menyemburat di wajahnya seperti senja yang dengan indahnya menutup hari. "_A-arigatou_…"

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya menyusul saja?"

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya tanpa suara. Akhirnya Hinata balas tersenyum, dan berani memandang ke dalam mata biru cemerlang Naruto—suatu kemajuan—dan menjawab pertanyaan non-verbal Naruto. "Kau sudah memberikan hadiah. Tidak hanya kepadaku. Tapi untuk dunia shinobi…"

"_Hontou ka_?"

"Ya, kedamaian yang tak mempunyai nilai harga."

Ganti Naruto yang merasa terkejut. Ia sampai bingung menyusun kalimat tanya yang tepat pada Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Hinata sekali lagi mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan pemuda itu padanya.

"Teman-teman sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," jawab Hinata yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"O-oh… Tapi kedamaian itu tak berwujud. Tak berbentuk. Bagaimana bisa kau simpan?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tersimpan di hati, Naruto-_kun_. 'Kan terkenang selalu," jawab Hinata lembut. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku dari genjutsu-'nya'. Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku. Terima kasih sudah memberikan hadiah terindah."

Naruto tidak harus merespon apa. Sebenarnya, siapa yang sedang berulangtahun di sini? Naruto merasa ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti dan layak untuk dikenang.

Karena Naruto termenung mendengar penuturannya, Hinata berkata sekali lagi, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "O-oh, _douita_… Ehhmm… _Gomenasai_, Hinata."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto merogoh kantong jaketnya, ia komat-kamit berdoa supaya Hinata tidak membencinya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku dari saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan kembali pada Hinata. "Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya padamu."

Tangannya yang tidak memegang buku terangkat menggaruk belakang kepala berambut pirangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Entah kenapa aku selalu lupa saat berniat mengembalikan buku ini padamu. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu ehhmm—takut, hari itu saat kita bertabrakan."

Hinata masih terdiam.

"Dan aku—benar-benar minta maaf—karena termakan hasutan Killer Bee untuk membacanya saat dalam perjalanan ke medan Perang dunia keempat."

'_Oh, Bee-_Sensei_… maafkan aku, kalau setelah ini kau mau membunuhku, aku rela-rela saja…'_

Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bersikap apa. Merespon apa.

"Hinata, _hontou ni gomenasai_…" kata Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata mengambil buku yang terulur padanya, lalu memeluknya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan pada Naruto tanda hormat. Atmosfir terasa kaku dan canggung kembali. "_A-arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_." Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata berhenti melangkah saat mendengar Naruto berkata, "Untuk seorang pemalu sepertimu yang kau kira tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaanmu dalam kata-kata yang sejujur-jujurnya, keberanianmu untuk keluar dari rasa takut dan malumu adalah hal terindah di dunia yang pernah ada… Kau mengajarkan padaku hal terindah yang tak kuketahui. _Sankyuu_, Hinata."

Mengapa hari ini begitu banyak airmata yang mengalir?

Hinata merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, tidak mampu ditahannya airmata untuk menetes kembali. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya sesak dipenuhi kelegaan dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan, namun ia yang membelakangi Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan Naruto terarah padanya.

"_D-douitamashita_, Naruto-_kun_."

Pintu membuka, dan sosok Hinata menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan rawat Naruto. Setelah menutup pintu, ia bersandar lemas pada dinding di sebelah pintu. Menangis tanpa suara, airmatanya yang tak henti mengalir perlambang bermacam perasaan yang kini tercampur aduk tak merata.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak berkata seperti itu pada Hinata, bukan karena Hinata tidak mau menerimanya, namun itu justru membuatnya sedih. Naruto yang berkata-kata bijak seperti tadi… hanya membuat Hinata bertambah kagum padanya. Sementara Naruto tidak hanya berhasil membuatnya bertambah kagum, melainkan mengingatkan Hinata pada cintanya yang ingin ia lupakan. Kata-kata Naruto tadi merupakan bentuk perhatian yang menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

_Kami-sama_… Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu lebih mengenal dirinya daripada dirinya sendiri?

Hinata merasa malu, sangat malu. Naruto pasti sudah membaca detail setiap buku harian di mana nama pemuda Pahlawan Dunia itu sering disebut-sebut. Apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu setelah membacanya?

Hinata merasa tidak enak karenanya. Sedih. Dan ia tidak bisa membaginya kepada siapapun—karena rasa cintanya yang merupakan pusat kesedihannya tidak dapat dibagi. Ia sempat merasakan bahwa ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbahagia hanya karena diberi ucapan khas ulang tahun oleh orang yang disayanginya, dan akhirnya merasa sedih… karena sesuatu hal di masa lalu yang membuatnya bimbang.

"Bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu?" bisik Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia terduduk memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya, menangis sendirian di koridor sunyi yang tiada seorangpun melewatinya pagi buta seperti ini.

Di tempat ia sekarang sedang terduduk dan menangis dalam diam, suasana begitu sepi. Ia hanya sendiri. Semua terasa dingin. Baik di luar rumah sakit karena salju yang berhamburan, maupun di dalam hatinya yang merasa sepi.

Satu jam kemudian, Hinata yang kelelahan menangis—dan masih lelah pasca melawan Madara—jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tak nyaman, saat itu Naruto yang benar-benar bersalah, dengan wajah muram keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari Hinata, dan menemukan Hinata dengan posisi seperti itu.

Naruto menyesal melihat Hinata menjadi sedih seperti ini, pemuda maniak ramen itu menggendong Hinata dan menidurkannya di ranjang rawatnya, ia menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut rumah sakit hingga sebatas bahu.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto duduk di kursi penjenguk mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Hinata. Tangan kanan berkulit tannya terangkat, menghapus pelan dengan gerakan lembut airmata yang masih mengalir di sudut mata Hinata yang terpejam. Lalu turun mengelus pipinya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Naruto. "Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membawa tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata ke pipinya. Dia sungguh merasa menyesal membuat Hinata menangis lagi. Ini semua salahnya. Salah Naruto Uzumaki. Padahal gadis itu tak pernah membuatnya menangis. Hinata tak pernah menyakitinya.

Dan semua berbanding terbalik dari sudut pandangnya.

Naruto membuka lagi kelopak matanya saat merasakan jari-jemari tangan Hinata yang lebih mungil dari miliknya perlahan terselip di sela-sela jarinya, balas menggenggamnya erat seolah ia tidak boleh pergi. Seperti pertanda bahwa Hinata sekali lagi memaafkannya.

"_Ai… aishiteru…"_

"_Wakatta…"_

Senyum lembut sekaligus lega terkembang di wajah Naruto.

Lihatlah betapa serasinya sepasang tangan itu saat saling bertautan, layaknya kepingan _puzzle_ yang telah menemukan pasangannya.

Setelah mengecup permukaan tangan Hinata yang kulitnya halus bak sutra, Naruto membiarkan kedua tangan mereka bertautan, saat ia akhirnya terlelap menyusul Hinata yang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Sekali lagi posisi mereka bertukar. Hinata membuat Naruto yang merasa bersalah lagi membiarkan dirinya tertidur seperti putri tidur yang cantik, dan Naruto yang duduk di kursi penjenguk pasien, tertidur di sampingnya.

Banyak kejadian yang sudah terjadi menimpa mereka. Keduanya saling bertukar peran, namun mereka saling melengkapi dan mengisi satu sama lain.

Dan ini adalah salah satu malam terindah di mana semua menikmati kedamaian yang hanya bisa didapatkan dengan taruhan ataupun bayaran nyawa.

Hinata dapat keluar dari ketenggelamannya pada rasa takut dan sedihnya berkat Naruto.

Naruto dapat memahami sesuatu yang dahulu tak disadarinya, keberanian untuk seseorang seperti Hinata adalah satu haldari sekian banyak hal terindah di dunia dan hadiah terindah tidaklah harus selalu berbentuk.

Karena kebersamaan mereka adalah hal terindah di dunia yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun maupun siapapun.

Suatu saat nanti, ketika tiba waktunya cinta mereka saling berbalas, 'kan mereka miliki kisah cinta terindah di dunia yang sempurna untuk dimiliki bersama.

.

#~**~#

_**Passing through 1000 nights**_

_**I want to tell you**_

_**I have let you know**_

_**I want you to love me **_

_**But I don't think you will**_

_**I wander about, within that repetition**_

_**I found a single answer**_

_**Even scared and even hurt**_

_**I can tell the peson that I love**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**Even if those feeling don't come true,**_

_**I can say "I love you." to the one I love…**_

…_**And that is the most beautiful thing in the world**_

#~**~#

.

The End

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Karena NaruHina yang menjadi nyata adalah hal terindah di dunia untuk NHL. #plak. XD

Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata!^_^ Light nggak bisa ngasih hadiah yang lebih baik selain fic untukmu~ *peluk Hinata*

Isi buku Hinata yang sempat disimpan Naruto itu adalah catatan harian biasa. Tapi beberapa di antaranya merupakan rahasianya sendiri, ceritanya yaitu lirik lagu Aqua Timez yang mencerminkan perasaan Hinata dengan baik! #gulinggulingkesenengan. Ya ampun, terjemahan lagu itu indah banget!^_^v

Oh, mengenai kalimat akhir fic ini, menandakan bahwa sebenernya NH di sini bener-bener belum 'jadian'. Light harap nggak terlalu _cliffie-ending_. Yah, mungkin kalo nanti dapet ide yang nyambung sama fic ini, Light bakal bikin _sequel_-nya.T_T

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu diharapkan adanya! ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

MoonLite Crystal


End file.
